


Only The Lonely Can Play

by RigorMorton



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Arkham Asylum, Bisexual Male Character, Circle Jerk, Crack Relationships, First Kiss, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Public Masturbation, Secret Crush, Sexual Confusion, Tumblr Prompt, Virgin Jeremiah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: [A Tumblr prompt I received from deanambroseisadorkchop: "Do you think you could do something like Ed/Jeremiah smut?"]Edward Nygma ends up being recaptured and put back in Arkham Asylum.Shortly after, Jeremiah Valeska, the man whose evil plan he helped foil, gets captured as well, becoming Ed's new cellmate.Instead of trying to kill each other, the two actually end up becoming friends, considering their mutual respect for each other. Ed being impressed with Jeremiah's labyrinth, and Jeremiah being impressed with Ed being able to solve it.Soon Jeremiah becomes confused about his feelings for Ed, in the same way he was confused about his feelings for Bruce Wayne. It's not till he realizes Ed still misses Lee, that he finally comes to terms with them.





	1. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> I never even thought about writing about these two, and now I ship it so hard. Damn.

__

Shortly after helping save the city of Gotham from Jeremiah Valeska's evil plan, Edward Nygma was captured and placed back in Arkham Asylum, even despite his heroic achievement. Gotham really is a terrible and ungrateful city. Twenty five to life. That's what he got for saving that Hell hole of a town.

Things took an even stranger turn for Ed when the very man he helped saved Gotham from got brought down by Gotham's finest, and not only placed alongside Ed in Arkham, but in the same cell.

Ed will never forget the day, he saw the tall, robotic man walking behind the guard, headed straight for his cell. He thought for sure he was toast. That Jeremiah would surely kill him for foiling his plan to reconstruct the city. But much to his surprise, things did not quite go that way.

Turns out, Jeremiah wasn't angry, so much as he was impressed. It must take a really smart man to figure out his brilliant labyrinth. He'd also heard of Ed prior. Stories of his crimes and riddles gimmick. He considered it fitting to live alongside an ambitious criminal like himself, and the two ended up becoming quite good friends.

Both men were loners and usually only commiserated with each other. They ate their meals together. Smoked together in the courtyard. And worked alongside each other, mopping the floors or whatever other odd jobs they were forced to do during their stint.

Sometimes Jeremiah would catch himself staring at Ed from across the table as they ate breakfast together - their usual morning routine.

He'd watch the older man's jaw move back in forth while he chewed his breakfast and read his paper, feeling confused about his feelings for Ed in the same way he felt confused about his feelings for Bruce Wayne.

See, Jeremiah has not yet come to terms with his sexuality, or the fact he can like boys as well as girls. He'd spent most of his life in seclusion, only being around very few people and never having dated. He's yet to realize his affections for Ed are of a romantic nature.

Ed of course is none the wiser. He was just as clueless with Oswald despite all the signs. Ozzy had to come out and say it. Practically spell it out for him. Which is odd considering how good Ed usually is at figuring things out. Riddles and such.

But yet, here they are. The best of friends. Two men that have spent six months locked up together in a tiny room, still so oblivious.  



	2. Let It Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After overhearing Ed asking about Lee, Jeremiah finds himself crazy jealous without realizing it's jealousy he's feeling, and needs to let out some tension.

Jeremiah sighs, staring up at the ceiling, that's not particularly far from his face, considering he's on the top bunk.

It's been a particularly frustrating day. 

Jeremiah heard Ed asking about Lee when someone from the GCPD came in to drop off a new inmate.

He's a little disturbed by how much it bothers him. He's been seething all day. 

Hearing Ed ask about her with such desperation in his voice, hit Jeremiah like a ton of bricks. He instantly felt like someone had punched him in the stomach as hard as they could. And he's suffered a terrible internal torment, ever since.

The boy supposes he can't be angry at Ed though, since he still thinks about Brucie boy every once in a while. Difference is, Jeremiah and Bruce were never physically intimate or in a relationship. Not to mention, Ed probably wouldn't give two fucks if it had been the other way around.

Jeremiah's frustration keeps him awake and miserable. If only he could just relax.

A smirk curls into the corner of his red lips. He knows something that might help. Something that he hasn't done since he got thrown in this dump. Mostly because there's no private place to do it. Hell. There still isn't.

But he's eventually gonna have to do it sometime. Might as well be now.

He leans down over the side of his bunk, seeing a sleeping Ed, lying on his stomach with his arm dangling off the side of the bed - a light snore coming from his open mouth.

Jeremiah shifts, letting his legs fall open, trying to concentrate on the task at hand.

He soon feels the tingle of blood rushing to his groin, tightening his balls, as his cock springs to life, pitching a large tent in those black and white striped pants of his.

 

He reaches down and rubs his hand over his clothed erection, letting out a hiss as the tingle prickles through his entire groin. His hand squeezes the tip of the head, feeling a small little wet spot on the front of his pants, where his pre-cum, is seeping out. As nice as it is, he needs more friction.…needs to let that big swollen cock of his, free of that striped pant, prison.

 

The clown knows there's no way to be inconspicuous about this. Even if he can stifle his moans, Ed's still gonna hear him jerking it.

 

Jeremiah decides he doesn't care. Maybe this is a good opportunity to start something between them. He needs attention. He craves it. He always has. And he's gonna get Ed's one way or another.

 

The kid slides his hand down, into his pants, and past the elastic band around his boxers, grabbing ahold of his swollen member. He pulls all nine inches of it out - its length standing high at attention from in between his legs.

 

He spits in his right hand and begins to slide the saliva filled palm of his up the base of his hard on, running his thumb counter clockwise over the very tip - a soft moan slipping from his lips, as he closes his eyes and leans his head back against the pillow.

 

The sounds of Jeremiah's self desire fill the room. Moans and the loud and fleshy noise of intense rubbing of skin on skin, that mimics  the sound of two fleshy cheeks slapping together in a symphony of self gratification, have Ed's eyes flying open in surprise.

 

It can't be what he thinks it is. Certainly not. Surely the younger man above him, is not furiously masturbating in the bed directly above Ed's head. No way. But the squeaking and shaking of said bed, is contradicting Ed's denial. 

 

He doesn't know what to do. Confrontation would be brutally awkward. However, he needs his sleep which he will not be getting if this continues much longer and not to mention this is seriously crossing his boundaries. 

 

Ed sits up in bed with a huff, not daring to confront the younger man face to face, and clears his throat nervously.

 

"Jeremiah? What the hell?" He finally speaks, almost instantly regretting this decision. 

 

Jeremiah groans, rolling his eyes, but does not stop pumping his fist around his swollen cock. 

 

Ed scoffs. He cannot believe making his awake, presence known, did not deter the kid from his lustful objective. Not even for a second.

 

"Are you serious right now? You're gonna do that right in front of me, knowing I can hear you?"

 

"When and where, do you suppose I should do this, Edward?" Jeremiah replies, with heavy ragged breath, still running his hand up and down his length. "Hmm? Should I do it in the public shower we all share? Or maybe in a bathroom stall while a line of other men wait for their turn to use the toilet?"

 

Ed pauses because he can't think of a good counter argument. As distasteful as Jeremiah's public display of self affection is, the kid has a point.

 

"Do you have some secret place for self gratification, that you'd like to share with me, Edward?" Jeremiah hisses, continuing to stroke himself into oblivion. 

 

"Well….no." Ed lets out a deep sigh, wishing to God, he just would've ignored this and gone back to sleep.

 

"Hmm. So I guess that means you've got a lot of pent up…….frustration in you right now?"

 

Ed's face flushes with red. He cannot have this conversation with anyone. Much less his male cellmate.

 

"That's none of your business." He scoffs in disgust, lying himself back down with a huff.

 

Jeremiah laughs, squeezing his eyes shut as his closed fist tightens around his cock. "You need to lighten up, Edward. Let go for once. It would do you some good."

 

Ed doesn't answer. He just shakes his head with a sigh, pulling his blanket tightly over him.

 

"Now would be the time, Edward. While I'm doing it too, so you don't have to feel as awkward about it."

 

"I'm not going to mas….." Ed clears his throat. "Do that, with you."

 

"You can't even say the word. That's very sad, Edward." Jeremiah pants out a chuckle.

 

"Fuck off." The older man huffs, clinging tightly to his pillow.

 

"I'm trying." Jeremiah cackles obnoxiously. 

 

Ed's eyes squeeze shut in frustration. He walked right into that one.

 

"Fuck." He mutters to himself. 

 

He doesn't know why, but the fleshy noises and moans coming from above, make Ed's cock start to twitch. He has gone a really long time with no release of any sexual tensions. He supposes it's only natural. 

 

But he can't do this. No way. Even if he's not the only one doing it, it's still too personal. Too intimate. He just can't. Can he?

 

Ed pushes the thought down immediately. This is crazy. Grown men (who aren't in a relationship), do not masturbate together. It's disgusting. 

 

The older man cocks a curious brow, noticing the noises above him have suddenly ceased. If Jeremiah had finished already, he surely did it quietly. 

 

"Jeremiah?" He calls out. His curiosity getting the better of him.

 

"I'm here. I was too far ahead. I stopped so you could catch up, when you inevitably come to your senses and pull your cock out." Jeremiah yawns, staring down his torso at his tingling cock, that awaits more of his attention. 

 

Jeremiah is like the devil on Ed's shoulder. Tempting him with logic and reason. Clever boy.

 

Ed rolls over onto his back, feeling his cock twitch at just the thought of touching it.

 

He hesitantly reaches down between his legs, slightly squeezing the bulge in his pants, sending a warm tingle to his balls.

 

He grits his teeth to keep from hissing. Which is pretty pointless because there's no way he can successfully rub one out without Jeremiah hearing anything. He'd still at least like to keep this as quiet as possible. 

 

Maybe Jeremiah's right. Maybe he does need to lighten up. Nonetheless, Ed quietly rubs himself, licking his lips as the tingle of his erection takes over.

 

"That's it." Jeremiah coos, beginning to stroke his own cock again. 

 

Ed turns red again. How did he know already? He supposes it doesn't matter now. He's fully hard and won't get a wink of sleep now, if he doesn't get a release.

 

He licks his lips, beginning to slide his warm hand, up and down his length.

 

It's been so long, his body shakes in response. 

The sensation feels so good, it now outweighs the strength of his pride.

 

Ed picks up speed, pumping his tightly closed fist, up and down his throbbing cock, again and again, digging his nails into the mattress underneath him till his knuckles turn white.

 

Jeremiah smiles in satisfaction, squeezing his cock and relishing in the fact his cellmate is doing the same. 

 

Ed's breath hitches in his heaving chest. The tingling sensation in his groin grows stronger, with every slick stroke of his wicked hand.

 

He starts to pump up and down vigorously, smelling the saltiness of his slicked up cock, that's now covered in his own saliva. He bites his lip, letting out soft hisses - his worry about the younger man above him hearing, becoming less and less of a priority.

 

The older man has so much pent up, sexual frustration that it takes almost no time to feel that pool of warm tingly goodness starting to form in his ballsack, and swirl around in his lower stomach. 

 

His toes curl as it envelopes his body, feeling his warm liquid, run down his cock, over his fist, and dribble down his forearm till it reaches his elbow. 

 

Quiet as he was, Jeremiah still heard him. He hisses, pumping his cock faster now, chasing his own release, that's just around the corner.

 

Ed's too high off his long overdue climax to feel the shame yet. Hell, maybe the shame will never come. Right now he feels free and relieved like a huge burden has been lifted, and he has Jeremiah Valeska to thank.

 

He lies there still - his chest still heaving, listening to the fleshy slapping noises from the bed above him.

 

It doesn't bother him so much now. Now he feels acceptance and freedom. And drowsiness.

 

The moans and hisses spilling from Jeremiah's red lips as his own orgasm spills into his hand, almost plays as a lullaby for the exhausted older man beneath him.

 

Ed closes his eyes, hugging his pillow tight as  sleep envelopes him, like a slow, blissful cloud of eternal, but momentary void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stick around. Got more smut on the way.


	3. Too Close For Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting back to their cell right after a brawl that leaves both men injured and angry, the boys find a new nightly ritual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is turning out to be a little longer than I anticipated. This was supposed to be the last chapter, but it looks like I'm gonna have to squeeze out one more. What is this ship doing to me?

Jeremiah and Ed don't talk about last night's mutual activity, during breakfast the next day. They just do their usual routine. Jeremiah pushing his food around the tray with a fork (because most of it's gross), and Ed sipping coffe with his nose buried in the morning paper.

The air is different though. There's an awkward tension that wasn't there prior to their little escapade. 

The awkwardness doesn't last long though. As a matter of fact, their stress relief dance (for lack of a better term) ends up becoming a nightly ritual. 

The two men stroke themselves silly, listening to each other's moans and pants, till warm liquid coats their fingers. And they never talk about it. Not ever. Not right afterward and not the next day either.

Neither one of them seems to notice their intimacy is unnatural for a platonic friendship. 

Jeremiah's still in denial that he's fond of Ed in a way that is not at all platonic, and Ed is just plain oblivious. 

Surely somewhere deep inside he knows. But it'll never come to the surface unless tackled head on.

Hell. Even their next 'platonically unnatural' ritual, doesn't flip the ole internal lightbulb on, in Ed's head.

That all starts on what feels like a typical Saturday night in Arkham. 

Every Saturday the guards allow the inmates to gather in the cafeteria and watch a movie on an old projector that's been there since the seventies.

It's usually an older movie. This week it's Top Gun, which apparently was a mistake. Too much testosterone.

A brawl ended up breaking out more than halfway through. Neither Jeremiah or Ed knew how it started, just that they ended up right in the middle of it. 

Jeremiah took a good kick to the ribs and Ed a few punches to the face. One in the mouth and one in the eye.

Despite his sometimes bloodthirsty ways, Ed's not so great with pain. He's kind of a baby, really. Quite the opposite of Jeremiah whose pain tolerance is unnaturally high. 

The two men got back to their cell, after the guards finally broke the rumble up - both seething with anger, and both egos bruised worse than their bodies.

Jeremiah can't believe the nerve. That anyone would dare mess with the Joker; Gotham's most notorious criminal. And Ed's just mad his face is messed up - a busted lip and a soon to be black eye.

Ed throws himself down on his cot, holding a cold, wet towel to his bleeding, and swollen upper lip.

"I am not cut out for prison. I always knew I wasn't, but fuck….." Realizing he's not as tough as he thought, is a hard pill to swallow for Ed. Turns out, just because a man is capable of multiple murders, does not make him tough. Some murderers are cowards, it seems.

Jeremiah cocks a brow, letting a small smirk cross his red, stained lips. He likes seeing Ed vulnerable and vice versa.

Both men are very different alone together than their public persona's.

Prior to their friendship, Ed always thought Jeremiah's cold, almost robotic demeanor, was his natural one. That it isn't controllable. He soon learned that it's just a wall of intimidation the boy puts up as a front. To make him appear more threatening.

Jeremiah used to only laugh or smile when he was up to something, or feeling amused when something bad happened to someone else. Now he laughs at Ed's jokes and sarcasm, and sometimes smiles just because. Only for Ed though. It's still quite fascinating. 

"I always told you, your vulnerable side is your best side." Jeremiah smirks, sitting himself down on the edge of Ed's bed, and rubbing his hand down the sore spot of his ribcage.

"Hmm." Ed gives a light chuckle. "Maybe that's why you're the only one who ever sees it.

Jeremiah swallows thickly. He already knew it was true, but hearing Ed acknowledge it feels really good.

He actually hates feeling this way. He wants to go back to his old, android like self, when the only thing that mattered were his plans for Gotham's domination. When he had no real human desires or needs. He could spend all day in his bunker, mapping out his plans with no desire for human interaction. Those were the good ole days. 

Now the clown's gone soft. He still carries his facade well for others. But he still knows. And Ed knows. God, he hates that.

Jeremiah lets out a heavy sigh and plops himself down on the mattress, on his back, lying down next to Ed. 

The older man doesn't object. Or even give the kid a weird look. It's kind of nice actually. His bed isn't so cold and empty now. Funny, he hadn't even realized it ever was, till just now.

"Hey, Jeremiah?" Ed grins widely, thinking of a riddle that might actually trip the kid up this time.

"What?" 

"What can you put in a barrel, that can be seen with the naked eye, but will make the barrel lighter?"

"A hole." Jeremiah replies nonchalantly, rolling over onto his stomach and lightly wincing at the ache it brings his injured ribs.

Ed scoffs. "Really? You didn't even need a second to think about it?" He lets out a frustrated sigh.

Jeremiah always solves his riddles, and Ed pretends to hate it, when really he's deeply impressed.

"Maybe one day, you'll get one over on me, Edward." He swipes his pale thumb over the older man's swollen lip. "But not tonight."

Ed squints at him bitterly, shaking his head. "One of these days, Valeska." He points his finger obnoxiously in the younger man's face.

Jeremiah just snorts and rolls himself back over onto his back, placing a hand behind his back. 

"You wanna relieve some tension?"

Ed gulps, cocking a brow as his eyes meet Jeremiah's icy, blue stare.

It's the first time their dirty little hobby's been verbally acknowledged. 

"In the same bed?" Ed replies nervously. 

"Yeah? So?" Jeremiah licks his lips, running his free hand over the growing bulge in between his legs.

Ed's eyes widen so much, they almost fall out of his head. His mouth goes dry. He can't think of the words to object. All he can do is stare blankly at the younger man, who's now pulling his hard, solid white, cock out, right in front of him without a single care.

Jeremiah circles his thumb over the slit, spreading the sticky droplet of pre-cum outward around the head of his dick. 

He cocks a brow at a slack jawed Ed, that seems to be in a trance.

"You just gonna watch?" Jeremiah pants, beginning to run his hand up and down his length.

Sure masturbating together is weird. And doing it while watching each other, is even weirder, but only one of them doing it while the other watches, would take the weird cake. 

It's just too awkward. 

Ed gives a silent nod, hesitantly reaching between his legs - his hand slightly trembling as he palms himself till he's hard.

Jeremiah smirks with satisfaction. He really is the epitome of 'devil on your shoulder'. A terrible influence. 

He sits up and moves over to the end of the bed, resting his back up against the wall, and stretching his legs out - his feet hanging off the edge of the bed, and letting them fall open naturally. This gives Ed some personal space, and him a better view.

Jeremiah leans his head back into the wall, and starts to stroke himself, still keeping his eyes fixated on the nervous, older man lying next to him.

Ed takes a deep breath and pulls himself free of his Arkham issued pants. Jeremiah's seen him naked in the shower before. It should be no big deal, but Ed's always been a little tightly wound. He figures maybe having someone a little more footloose around, could be good for him.

The two men start stroking themselves simultaneously, staring back at each other, and panting out short, ragged breaths.

Something about watching Ed do it, and being watched in return, makes the tingle in Jeremiah's cock, feel extra good. He's the hardest he's ever been. His cock is so tight it feels like it might fall off. He strokes it harder now, desperately chasing his release.

Getting to watch Jeremiah's face while he pleasures himself, is not exactly an unpleasant experience for Ed. 

It's pretty fascinating actually. Watching the kid's face contort in pleasure. His eyes squeezing shut every few strokes. His teeth grazing over those ruby red lips. And the noises. There's something so surreal about hearing Gotham's most dangerous criminal, moan and whimper at his own touch. Ed can't help but wonder if he looks and sounds the same to Jeremiah. 

Ed licks and purses his lips with every stroke, twitching and squinting his eyes as his slick, warm hand glides up and down all seven inches of his throbbing, swelling dick.

He looks beautiful. And this might actually be the first time Jeremiah realizes he sees the older man as more than just a friend.

He finds himself wishing it was him giving Ed the tingly warmth that makes his toes curl, and the thought tugs in the pit of Jeremiah's stomach. He has a crush on Ed. It hits him like a ton of bricks. How was he able to live in such denial prior to this? He can't handle this revelation right now. The timimg is terrible. He pushes the thought down and tries to just enjoy the warmth of his sticky, wet palm.

Ed opens his eyes again, noticing a change in Jeremiah's breathing. He must be close, and Ed is relieved because so is he. He wouldn't want Jeremiah to finish first and then just stare at him, uncomfortably. Maybe if they play their cards right, they can time this perfectly.

Jeremiah's cock is burning. Searing into his palm as the tingly warmth of his orgasm overtakes him.

Ed feels his heart race, watching the kid's hips buck up, wildly - his groin colliding roughly with his fist. Hot, white liquid shoots out in spurts, threading through those long, pale fingers and that does it.

The older man falls over the figurative edge, groaning loudly as his trembling body boils over - the sweet heat radiating outward over his whole lower half.

His cock spasms in his hand - his eyes fixated on the younger man still writhing against the wall, and wet warmth trickles down his closed fist.

Loud pants, squeaky mattress noises, and the thudding of his heart pounding in his heaving chest, is all Ed can hear right now.

His vision's slightly hazy, but he can see Jeremiah cleaning himself off with a tissue.

The mattress dips as the younger man leans over, taking a tissue to Ed's sticky fingers. Jeremiah wipes them clean for him and tosses the soiled kleenex into the wastebasket on the floor.

Ed doesn't have the strength to object. He gulps and quickly tucks his softening cock back into his pants.

He feels a little bit weird about the events that just took place, but Jeremiah sure doesn't seem too.

He lies himself down on his side next to Ed, letting out a heavy, satisfied sigh and neither one says a word.

Jeremiah doesn't get up and back into his own bunk. Instead he pulls the blanket up over his shoulders and closes his eyes, clutching one of Ed's pillows tightly. And Ed doesn't mind. 

The two fall asleep next to each other. Their new nightly ritual, and just another thing to add to the list of activities they won't talk about at breakfast tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I swear they're gonna go all the way. I just feel like the longer the buildup, the greater the reward. They needed an extra chapter to get one step closer to the main event. Hang in there.


End file.
